Five Times Castiel Stole Food from Sam's Plate
by StormySkyLeaf
Summary: And the one time he didn't have to. In answer to this prompt on the Sastiel Big Bang community: While Dean is the one always trying to get Cas to try new foods, Cas actually likes what Sam eats better. Alternatively: Sam eats healthy stuff because when growing up, he never got to. Cue Cas stealing Sam's food and other forms of sap.


**So I wrote my first Supernatural fanfic, which has light Sastiel and... well, food.**

**It was my answer to this prompt on the Sastiel Big Bang community:**

**While Dean is the one always trying to get Cas to try new foods, Cas actually likes what Sam eats better.**

**Alternatively: Sam eats healthy stuff because when growing up, he never got to.**

**Cue Cas stealing Sam's food and other forms of sap.**

* * *

**Five Times Castiel Stole Food from Sam's Plate**

**(And the one time he didn't have to)**

**1**

The first time Castiel stole something from Sam's plate, it was because of bacon.

Castiel was looking at the food Dean had dropped into his plate. Dean looked as if eating bacon for breakfast was the best thing on Earth and kept saying that meat came from animals and was _natural _food. Castiel had done some research on Sam's laptop while the two brothers were sleeping and while he had to admit that pigs were part of his Father's creation, the way some pigs used to made food were treated, it was definitely _not _natural. The angel dug his fork into a piece of bacon and glanced up at Dean, frowning when he saw the man sucking on his greasy fingers. Cas slowly brought the bacon closer to his nose, sniffed it carefully. It smelled… a bit burnt and, yes, greasy. A curious bite was taken. Castiel couldn't understand why Dean was so happy to eat meat like this.

He would definitely _not_ eat more of it.

His gaze fell on Sam's plate, which was filled with scrambled eggs – thanks to the kitchenette – and sliced pieces of banana. It looked more edible and less… _greasy_. The angel waited for the brothers to become engrossed in the unnecessary loud television before quickly stealing two slices of banana and popping them into his mouth.

It tasted… _good_. Better than the bacon. Sweet and tender. The angel reached for another piece of banana, looking affronted when Sam swatted his hand away with a chuckle.

"If you want bananas, Cas, take one for yourself!" the younger Winchester said.

The angel did not take a banana but kept a look on Sam's plate until it was empty.

**2**

The second time Castiel stole food from Sam's plate was after an easy hunt – which was more of a confiscation of a magical artifact that had regrettably fallen in the hands of a group of clueless teenagers.

Dean had dragged them to a small restaurant and had tried to make Castiel eat hot-dogs.

It tasted weird. And while Dean had looked slightly insulted to see Sam asking for a salad, he hadn't commented on it. But Cas was far more interested in the crispy green lettuce with carrots and tomatoes than the sausage in the bun.

To the point that he took his fork and stole a small bite of Sam's salad under the Winchesters' amused look.

Crisp and fresh.

"How's that?" Sam asked, visibly amused.

"I like salad."

**3**

The third time was while they were at Bobby's.

For all that they had in common, when given choice, the Winchesters didn't eat the same kind of food. It was lunch time and, while Dean had decided to eat a left-over burger from yesterday's supper, Sam had settled on making himself a grilled cheese with brown bread.

And while Cas liked burgers, the grilled cheese looked quite intriguing. Sam had cooked it in a pan until the cheese had started to melt and the bread had taken a brownish colour. The first bite had a smile spreading across Sam's face and Castiel leaned over to steal a bite. _Leaned over to steal a bite_. Directly from the grilled cheese held in Sam's hands.

The melted cheese mixed with the nicely toasted bread leaved a pleasant taste in Cas mouth.

"Uh…" Was the first intelligent thing coming out of Dean's mouth. "You know Cas, when I said that you could eat something, I wasn't really thinking about Sam's lunch."

**4**

The fourth time was when Dean had decided to make Castiel eat chips.

It wasn't so bad for someone who liked thin crispy potato slices covered with salt and artificially flavoured. But Cas didn't get how Dean could eat a whole bag of it as a snack.

Sam, for his part, was chewing on something green.

"You're such a bunny, Sam." Dean said before stuffing another handful of chips in his mouth.

The younger Winchester shrugged. "It's a healthy snack. And I like celeries."

Dean snorted before concentrating back on chewing his salty potato slices. But Castiel attention was now on Sam – who definitely had a better taste in good food, Cas had decided – and his celeries.

The angel stood and went to Sam's side, ignoring the puzzled look the man sent him. He then gently closed his teeth around one of the celeries in the hunter's hand before chewing carefully on it.

Vegetables had such a nice taste. Another piece of celery would be nice, even if he didn't require food. Just for… the pleasure of eating, right?

And maybe, if Cas admitted it to himself, for the guilty pleasure of seeing Sam squirm as he literally ate another piece of celery from his large hand…

**5**

The fifth time, it was about desserts.

Dean had taken one of those pies he loved so much after a good meal in some – for once – nice but not too costly restaurant. Cas had to admit that pies tasted good and that the strawberry and rhubarb pie Dean was currently eating while letting delighted noises – Sam called them _porn noises_, whatever that human expression meant since porn was about sex and not food – was a nice dessert.

But Sam's _fruit salad_ looked great too.

And after having a bite from Dean's dessert, it was only right that Cas stole one from Sam's too, right?

And it had such a pleasant taste. The fruits mixed together, a nice blend of different flavours and the sweet taste of it all.

Some human foods were worth eating for the simple pleasure of tasting this.

And if any _porn noise_ escaped the angel while he was basking in his fruit-induced bliss, neither Dean – engrossed in his pie – or Sam – blushing to the roots of his hair – mentioned it.

**+1**

Dean was at the bar for the evening, having left with a _"don't do anything I wouldn't do"_ addressed to his little brother and Castiel.

Sam had rolled his eyes from where he was seating at the table and focussed back on what he was doing with whipped cream, a bowl of fresh strawberries (the younger Winchester had been requesting some strawberries since the beginning of the season) and chocolate syrup. While it did not look as healthy as the foods Sam usually preferred, it had to have a nice taste with the blissful look crossing the hunter's face at each bite.

Castiel observed how Sam covered the tip of a strawberry with whipped cream, poured a dollop of chocolate syrup on the white fluffy cream and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, a happy sigh escaping him.

The hunter's eyes were suddenly on the angel. "Come here, Cas." he said.

He waited until Castiel was close enough before he closed his hands on the angel's waist, pulled him onto his lap and gently fed him once of those chocolate and cream covered strawberries.

Oh.

Sweet, sweet taste. Rich and thick chocolate syrup, the light fluffy cream and the sweet flavour of the strawberry.

Cas licked his lips, not missing the fact that Sam's eyes followed that little swipe of tongue, and smiled. A small, genuine smile.

"It tastes good." he proclaimed. Sam popped another strawberry in his mouth and Cas gently pressed his lips against the hunter who opened his mouth a fraction and met him halfway and… Oh! Even better. Sam had a natural taste that mixed delightfully well with the sweet threat.

"I like what you eat." Castiel murmured before eating the strawberry held before his mouth and kissing Sam again.

Because Sam definitely tasted the best.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It was fun to write.**


End file.
